Robert the Wise
}} Robert the Wise is a character in Might and Magic VII: For Blood and Honor. He is one of the Terran ultimate adventurers who land on Enroth at the beginning of the game. Background Robert the Wise was one of the Terran ultimate adventurers who came to Enroth in The Lincoln. When the party was divided, he decided to follow Resurrectra, who eventually became an advisor to Gavin Magnus. Robert the Wise moved into a house in Celeste. Robert knew that Resurrectra's plans to reactivate an old gate and search for the Ancients would require more control cubes than the group had available to them. All of the Terran adventurers had control cubes, so he wanted someone to take a cube from the evil advisors - Kastore and his followers, who had become advisors to Archibald Ironfist. He decided that Tolberti would be the easiest target. Robert asked the Lords of Harmondale to retrieve Tolberti's control cube. They killed Tolberti in his home in The Pit, and brought the cube back to Robert. With it, Resurrectra managed to reawaken the gate, which brought them to Webstation Beta-5. Gameplay |level = |hp = 880 |ac = 80 |exp = 7200 |treasure = Blaster |patype = Energy |damage = 5-25 |sattack = Eradication Attack Double Shot |spells = Power cure (grandmaster) Hour of Power (grandmaster) |fire = 60 |air = 60 |water = 60 |earth = 60 |physical = 60 |mind = Immune |spirit = 60 |body = 60 |light = Immune |dark = Immune }} Robert the Wise can be found in his home in Celeste. If the party follows the Path of Light, he gives them the Assassinate Tolberti quest, which will require them to retrieve Tolberti's control cube. If they instead follow the Path of Darkness, they must take Robert's control cube for the Assassinate Robert the Wise quest. If the party includes a thief, it's possible to pick it from his pockets. If not, he must be killed. Robert is one of the toughest opponents in the game. He casts power cure and Hour of Power at grandmaster level, and his blaster can fire double shots and eradicate his targets. Using grandmaster Protection from Magic will make the fight much easier. When slain, he drops a blaster, which gives the party the blaster skill. Note that Robert the Wise has the same stats and equipment as Tolberti, and their houses are similar, so this quest is identical regardless of which path the party follows. Trivia Robert the Wise is one of two Terran ultimate adventurers that doesn't actually appear in Might and Magic III: Isles of Terra. The other one is Tolberti. However, there is a hireling named Fineous that greatly resembles him, and it is possible that they are meant to be the same person, though the reason for the name change is unknown. Appearances Robert the Wise appears in Might and Magic VII: For Blood and Honor. Category:Might and Magic VII characters Category:Might and Magic VII unique monsters